infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Airlive AirMax5
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Airlive / AirMax5 __TOC__ NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR2312? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Auto MDI/MDI-X support Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3af boot wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = 12V Passive PoE (accept up to 22V) Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 210 x 100 x 32 mm USB = No Serial Port = Yes? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR5112A SoC ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = R-SMA Wireless Standard = 802.11a/Super A/Turbo-A mode support (Atheros Proprietary) 802.11h TPC & DFS WiFi Operating Frequency = ETSI: 802.11a: 5.470 to 5.725 GHz USA: 802.11a: 5.725 to 5.825 GHz Super Channels: 802.11a: 4.9 GHz and 6.1GHz 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Super-A = 108Mbps Turbo-A = 108Mbps Channel Width = 5/10/20/40MHz Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Airlive Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros